Hotaru Hyuga
'''IMVU [[NAME]]''' = lConstellationsl = '''Scars/Tattoos''' = '''Scars: '''none = = '''Tattoos: '''none = '''Personality and Behavior''' = '''Personality: ''' Hotaru is kind, energetic and often in high spirits. Shes not much of a fighter when it comes to everyday realationships. She does have a tendancy to be shy, however most of the time she is very outspoken and open about her feelings and thoughts. She can be a bit naiive, coming from a privlaged branch in the hyuga clan doomed her to that. A lot of people tend to think she's spoiled because she comes from wealth, but in reality she's down to earth. She will do anything to make her loved ones smile and to protect them is her main goal, which is why she decided to become a ninja. = = '''Behavior: '''around her friends she is very open and goofy, but when it comes to other people she's more reserved and shy. She has great respect for those in higher rankings, and although she has trouble being "lady-like" she does try her hardest to conceal her innaproriatness. She has pride in her family name, and so she often gives up her desires to keep a spotless record. In combat Hotaru thinks logically, using the elements and their pros and cons to her advantage. She loves animals, and can usually be found playing with the wild animals every chance she gets = '''Nindo''' = '''Nindo "Ninja Way": ''' Hotaru became a ninja to protect her loved ones, however she has a passion for helping others. She couldnt care less about the rewards or the rankings of herself, she only wishes to help those in need. = '''Summoning''' = None = '''Background Information''' = '''Birth: '''Hotaru was born in Konohagakure to the first branch of the Hyuga clan. However upon wishing to learn Medical jutsu, her father sent her to Iwagakure to train under a reknowned medical nija = = '''Child:''' Hotaru had a pretty good childhood, she was sheltered inside the Hyuga compouned walls, taught only the finest taijutsu and ninjutsu. she wasnt good with other kids however. Being socially awkward and shy was one of her main issues. She only ever opened up to her parents and a select few of servents in the hyuga house = = '''Academy: During her academy days Hotaru blossomed greatly. She began making friends, and a few enemies as well. Some kids found her hilarious and fun to be around while others found her completely obnoxious. Hotaru always tried to make others happy and laugh, she wasnt too extreme on pranks, just jokes and acting silly. She had a few crushes but none of them were ever serious. although she did kiss one boy on the cheek at lunch after he gave her some of his bento. ''' = = '''Genin: ''' Hotaru strives to be the best she can be and to help others. She's eger to learn all she can from anyone who is willing to teach her. = '''Weapons Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' '''Academy Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Combat Created Jutsu''' 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: '''